Love Potion Nr 10 Teil II
by tentakula
Summary: Jaja ich habe es getan. Love Potion geht in die zweite Runde. Severus hat sich noch nicht von seinem Kater der vergangenen Nacht erholt, da geht es in schon wieder von vorne los. Doch dieses Mal ist Sirius sein Gegenüber.


**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Pairing**: SS/SB

**Anmerkung**: Fortsetzung von Love Potion Nr. 10. Und diese Fic fällt unter wohl unter Beschäftigungstherapie, da ich bei Silence nun schon den 18ten Entwurf verworfen habe. Dennoch hoffe ich dem ein oder anderen könnte sie gefallen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Widmung**: Für Maria, die immer noch liest

* * *

Die unscheinbare Flasche stand nun bereits seit einigen Stunden vor ihm auf dem hölzernen Tisch. Fasziniert beobachtet Snape wie sich das Licht wieder und wieder in dem schmalhalsigen Flakon brach und die farbigen Prismen sich auf der Holzstruktur spiegelten.

So harmlos dieses Gefäß auch erscheinen mochte, die Wirkung seines Inhaltes war äußerst verheerend. Jeder noch so willenstarke Mann verwandelte sich in ein umtriebiges Tier, dass weder Selbstbeherrschung noch Zurückhaltung kannte.

Er musste es schließlich wissen, war er doch selbst nur Stunden zuvor in den Genuss seiner Wirkung gekommen.

Eigentlich sollte er am Boden zerstört sein, schließlich waren die vergangenen Ereignisse mehr als rühmlich. Doch seltsamer Weise war er es nicht. Er war müde, was aus der Tatsache, dass er letzte Nacht kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatte, nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Aber es war nicht diese bleierne Schwere, die sich sonst seiner Glieder bemächtigte, vielmehr war es eine sanfte Ruhe, die sich mehr und mehr auf sein Inneres aufzubreiten schien.

Erneut richtete er seinen Blick auf die rote Phiole. Snape hatte vergessen, dass er überhaupt ein solches Fläschchen besessen hatte. Doch als er heute Früh die Spuren der nächtlichen Aktivitäten beseitigt hatte, fand er ein weiteres Glas in den Trümmern, die einst sein privater Vorrat waren.

Wohlweißlich hatte er das Flakon vor den ungeschickten Händen des Gryffindor versteckt. Eine Fortsetzung der Ereignisse stand keineswegs in seinem Sinne, auch wenn er sich selbst eingestehen musste, dass dies wohl eine Erinnerung war, die er nicht verdrängen zu brauchte.

Mit finsterer Miene verscheuchte er die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht. Es ziemte sich einfach nicht, dass er sich gerade in dieser Weise daran erinnerte, schließlich war Potter immer noch ein Schüler, und er immer noch Lehrer an dieser Schule.

Ein undefinierbares Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. ‚Verdammter Gryffindor...' murmelte er so leise nur wie irgend möglich in die Stille, die ihn umgab. Es war selbst für ihn schwer sich von etwas zu überzeugen, wenn sein eigener Körper den Verräter spielte.

Snape schlug die Beine über einander und versuchte seine Gedanken auf andere Dinge zu lenken. Dinge die nicht dieses verdammt nervtötende Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend hervorriefen.

Ein überaus lautes und seiner Meinung nach unangebrachtes Klopfen an seiner Eingangstür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Auch ohne, dass der unangemeldete Besucher sich vorstellte, wusste Snape um wen es sich handelte. Es war schon seltsam, dass manche Menschen allein an ihrem Gebaren zu erkennen waren. Und dieser Besucher, so wenig dem Zaubertränkemeister diese Einsicht auch gefiel, kannte er wohl besser als jeden anderen. Niemand, wirklich Niemand, konnte so entsetzlich nervtötend das altertümliche Holz der Eingangstür malträtieren wie der räudige Köter, der es sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Snape den Tag doch noch zu verderben. Verdammt sei dieser Black!

Misstrauisch blickte der Zaubertränkemeister auf die verschlossene Türe. Hatte Potter etwa doch...? Schnell schüttelte Snape den Kopf um die unangenehmen Konsequenzen eines solchen Handelns aus seinem Geist zu verbannen. Auch wenn es durchaus möglich war, dass Potter wirklich direkt zu seinem Paten gerannt war und ihm bitterlich heulend erzählt hatte, was in den Gemächern des Zaubertränkemeisters geschehen war, so wusste Snape instinktiv, dass es so nicht gewesen sein konnte. Es war einfach zu untypisch für den glorreichen Held der Zaubererwelt. Wie sehr er doch dieses Klischee hasste!

‚SNAPE!' hörte er die tiefe brummende Stimme des Hundes vor der Eingangstür zu seinen Privatgemächern. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegt er wirklich, ob er nicht einen der zwei Geheimgänge benutzen sollte um aus dem Schloss zu verschwinden und somit der Konfrontation mit dem Köter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Idee an sich hatte durchaus seinen Reiz. Er konnte in irgendeine Muggelkneipe gehen um sich dort nach Strich und Faden zu betrinken, doch so wie er nicht glaubte, dass Potter gebeichtet hatte, so würde er auch diesem Wunsch nicht nachgeben können. Feigheit war nun mal keine Eigenschaft, die einen Slytherin auszeichnete und schon gar keinen Snape Snape.

‚Verschwinde!' fauchte er zurück. Wenigstens den Versuch den Animagus zu verscheuchen musste er wagen, auch wenn er jetzt schon wusste, dass Black nicht gehen würde. Dazu war seine Stimmung einfach zu schlecht. Nun ja, vielleicht würde es dennoch einen gewissen Witz haben, den Animagus soweit zu reizen, bis er die Kontrolle über sich verlor, und das war wiederum nicht besonders schwierig, wenn es um ihn ging.

Der Animagus war leichter zu durchschauen als ihm bewusst war. Eine tierische Natur blieb nun mal eine tierische Natur, selbst wenn sie es schaffte sich in Kleidung zu zwängen. ‚Du mieser Bastard. Mach die Türe auf, oder ich zertrümmere sie!' schrie Black wutentbrannt vor seiner Tür.

Ein süffisantes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den schmalen Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters ab. Hündisch wie immer. und noch immer hatte er Nichts dazugelernt. Schon vor Jahren hatte er versucht durch diese Tür zu kommen und hatte sich daran die Zähne ausgebissen. Das ungewohnte Schmunzeln auf den Zügen des Slytherinvorstandes wurde nur noch breiter. Black hatte einige Stunden damit zugebracht sämtliche Zaubersprüche zu gebrauchen um durch diese magische Türe zu gelangen, doch schlussendlich hatte er doch eingesehen, dass es sinnlos war und war mürrisch und frustriert von dannen gezogen. Und heute, viele Jahre danach, drohte er erneut sie aufzubrechen? Typisch Black!

Auch wenn die Vorstellung eines tobenden Blacks durchaus amüsant war, so wollte der Zaubertränkemeister nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Zuviel seltsame Dinge waren in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen und das Letzte das er brauchte war ein neugieriger Kollege, der nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als hinter ihm herzuspionieren.

Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes entriegelte Snape die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die der stabilen Tür Schutz boten. Mit einem lauten Knall flog sie auf und der Animagus kam wutschnaubend auf ihn zu.

Diese demonstrativen Drohgebärden hinterließen bei Snape keinerlei Eindruck, zu oft war er bereits damit bedacht worden, als dass sie wirklich noch Angst einflößen konnten. Er starrte den Dunkelhaarigen unverwandt an und wartete bis Black endlich damit herausrückte warum er überhaupt den weiten Weg hier herunter in die Kerker gemacht hatte. Doch wie immer wartete der Hund nur auf ein Zeichen seinerseits, damit er toben und wüten konnte. Nun gut, dann sollte der Köter seinen Spaß haben, bemerkte Snape gelangweilt zu sich selbst.

‚Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines...' begann Snape zynisch, doch das Tier in dem anderen Mann brach wieder einmal durch und ließ jede Etiquette beiseite.

‚Was hast du verdammtes Scheusal mit Harry gemacht?' fiel ihm der Animagus ins Wort.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien das Herz des Zaubertränkemeisters auszusetzen um dann nur noch wilder in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Seine Gesichtszüge gerieten außer Kontrolle und er fühlte sich als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen.

‚Gemacht?' erwiderte Snape leise. Erst als er seine eigene Stimme hörte, gezeichnet von Zweifeln und Angst, zwang er sich zur Selbstbeherrschung und seine Züge nahmen wieder die steinerne Form an, die ihm so eigen war. ‚Ich wüsste nicht wovon du bei Merlins Bart reden könntest?' ergänzte er weitaus sicherer. Doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein wahrer Sturm an Gefühlen. Doch wenn er eines gelernt hatte als Death Eater dann, dass dummes Dahinbrabbeln von Erklärungen nur dann von Nutzen sein konnten, wenn die Fakten definitiv auf dem Tisch lagen. Vielleicht gab Black nur einen Schuss ins Blaue ab, und war sich keineswegs sicher was geschehen war. Auch wenn Snape niemals in aller Öffentlichkeit zugeben würde, dass er Black solch einen gezielten Schachzug zutrauen würde, er tat es.

Die dunklen Augen versuchten etwas verräterisches im Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters zu erkennen. Gehetzt wanderten sie von einer Seite zur anderen und ließen Snape keinen noch so kurzen Augenblick aus ihren Fängen. Der Slytherin zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe, er würde dem Köter nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er ihn aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

‚Du hast ihm irgend etwas angetan! Ich weiß es!' brüllte Black nachdem sein sezierender Blick anscheinend keine neuen Erkenntnisse brachten. Wie ein wilder Stier stürmte er näher an den Schreibtisch heran und ließ seine Faust auf das polierte Holz niedersausen.

Sämtliche Gegenstände erzitterten unter der Wucht des Aufschlages und zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn dieser Unterhaltung, fiel Snape' Blick wieder auf die rötlich glänzende Phiole.

Die Gedanken des Zaubertränkemeisters überschlugen sich, gingen in sich ein nur um dann erneut auseinander zu streben. Vieles schien auf einmal so klar, nur um Augenblicke danach vollkommen wirr zu sein. Instinktiv wollte er nach dem Fläschchen greifen, doch er zögerte.. Warum bei Merlins Namen zögerte er bloß?

Doch kaum hatte der Zaubertränkemeister seine Zurückhaltung bewusst wahrgenommen, als erneut die geschlossene Faust auf den Tisch vor ihm niedersauste. ‚Nun rede schon!' hörte er die Stimme des Animagus wie aus weiter Ferne. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war vollkommen im Bann des kleinen Fläschchen. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Snape das Flakon tänzeln, wie es sich von einer Seite auf die andere drehte und mit jeder neuen Drehung mehr auf die Seite glitt. Vollkommen auf der Seite liegend sah Snape wie sich der Verschluss langsam öffnete und über die Tischplatte rollte. Zähflüssig schob sich die rote Flüssigkeit aus der langhalsigen Öffnung und begann in dunkelroten Nebelschwaden zu verdunsten.

Sein Blick war immer noch von dem betörenden Schauspiel gefangen als er nur leise die Worte ‚... das war ein großer Fehler...' hervorbrachte. Fast schon panisch stemmte er sich von dem Schreibtischsessel hoch und hetzte um den Tisch herum.

War das die vielgerühmte Ironie des Schicksals? Wollte ihn irgendjemand umbringen? Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal annähernd von den Strapazen der letzten Nacht erholt und nun sollte der ganze Zirkus erneut beginnen? Snape wusste, dass Black wohl weitaus gefährlicher für seine Konstitution war als Potter es jemals sein würde. Und er wollte nicht herausfinden, inwieweit er recht behalten hätte.

Gehetzt allein durch die Vorstellung eines liebestollen Blacks, versuchte der Zaubertränkemeister die naheliegende Tür zu erreichen um so aus dem Aktionsradius des bald sinnungslos aufgeputschten Animagus zu sein. Warum hatte er bloß gezögert? Warum war das Flakon nicht verschlossen gewesen? Welch seltsames Spiel ging hier vor sich?

Doch kräftige Finger um seine rechte Hand zogen ihn zurück zu Black und dem unsichtbaren Pheromon. Zurück in eine Welt, die nur aus den tierischen Instinkten der Lust und Erregung bestand.

Die letzten Worte die sein rational denkender Verstand formten, waren glichen mehr dem Flehen als jede andere Bitte zuvor. ‚Bitte lass mich diesen Tag überleben!' Doch diese Gedanken wurden schnell von dem süßlichen Geruch weggeweht, der in seiner Nase emporstieg, und vergessen waren alle Sorgen und Ängste, die der Zaubertränkemeister jemals verspürt hatte.

Fast schon brutal wurde er auf den Rücken gedreht und ein muskulöser Oberschenkel schob sich zwischen seine Beine, presste sich hart gegen sein Geschlechtsteil.

Der hungrige Blick, der ihn traf, raubte ihm für einen kurzen Moment den Atem. Warum hatte er nicht schon viel früher diese betörenden Augen bemerkt? So gierig, so verzehrend, so vielversprechend!

Der Animagus ließ seine Zunge anzüglich über seine Oberlippe gleiten, verstärkte dadurch nur noch mehr den Eindruck eines ausgehungerten Tieres. ‚Sag, räudiger Köter, wonach leckst du dir die Lippen?' gab Snape von sich, weitaus weniger überzeugt feindselig als er gehofft hatte.

Der Druck auf sein Geschlechtsteil verstärkte sich und der Hund begann in einem leichten Rhythmus daran zu reiben. Verdammter Black! Allein die Vorstellung dieser Situation reichte dem Zaubertränkemeister um ihn hart werden zu lassen. ‚Soll ich dir wirklich zeigen wonach es mich dürstet, alte Nebelkrähe?' Selbst dieses Schimpfwort ließ Snape wohlig schaudern. Black hätte wohl alles zu ihm sagen können, es hätte seine Erregung nur noch weiter angefochten. Verdammt sei Black! Ungeduldig wandte er sich unter dem dunkelhaarigen Animagus, vergessen war sämtliche Feindschaft, oder besser noch, dies gab dem Ganzen erst den richtigen Kick. Blacks einlullende maskuline Stimme rann über seinen Körper als wäre sie Öl, ließ ihn wohlig zittern.

Ja, er wollte wissen, wonach Black es dürstete, er wollte, dass ihm der Animagus es ihm in aller Deutlichkeit zeigte, er wollte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wissen!

Snape rollte mit den Augen und versuchte ein leises Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Für was wollte er diese Scharade aufrechterhalten? Er wollte Black und der Köter wollte ihn, soviel stand auch für ihn fest, angesichts der durchaus ahnsehnlichen Härte, die sich gegen seinen Bauch presste.

‚Quatscht du immer so viel, du räudiger Köter einer ...' doch die verbliebenen Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als das Opfer seiner Beschimpfungen eine Hand auf die Wölbung unter seiner Robe legte, und sie mit gerade erträglichem Druck zu massieren begann. Snape konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste einfach ein leises Keuchen von sich geben. Solchen Zwängen sollte und konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, diese Hand auf seiner Erregung, der heiße Atem des Animagus auf seinem Gesicht. Fragend sah der Zaubertränkemeister den anderen Mann an. ‚Genug des Vorspiels...' hauchte er erregt und flehte innerlich, dass auch Black genug von diesen Spielereien hatte.

Kräftige Hände packten ihn und warfen ihn brutal auf den Bauch. Doch in diesem Augenblick war ihm sogar dies vollkommen egal. Diese verdammten Augen versprachen ihm Dinge, die er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen wollte. Wie hätte er jemals Nein sagen können, wenn ihm diese Dinge vorausgesagt wurden?

Das Reißen von Stoff brauchte ihn einige Sekunden in die Realität zurück, doch als sich kräftige Arme um seine Hüfte schlangen und ihn auf die Knie zwangen, war selbst dieser Anflug von rationalem Denken vergessen.

‚Tragen angesehene Professoren, wie du eigentlich niemals Unterwäsche?' hörte er die spöttische Stimme des Animagus hinter sich.

‚Soll ich meine Vorlieben vielleicht JETZT noch ändern?' spie der Zaubertränkemeister zurück. Der Unmut in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Warum musste dieser verdammte Tölpel aber auch gerade jetzt soviel reden?

Feingliedrige Finger glitten über seine Wirbelsäule auf seine unteren Regionen zu und vergessen war jegliche Beleidigung, die ihm auf den Lippen gebrannt hatte.

‚Welch seltsame Wege das Schicksal doch geht. Mich beschimpfst du als räudigen Köter und doch bist du derjenige, der nach mehr hechelt' Diese süffisante Stimme brachte Snape fast zum Ausrasten, doch er konnte keine vernünftige Erwiderung finden, als ein einzelner Finger langsam über seinen Eingang glitt. Verdammt sei Black!

Ein erneutes Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle und ohne, dass er es kontrollieren konnte, schob er sich dem Finger des Animagus entgegen. Doch statt, dass dieser verdammte Köter auf seine Wünsche einginge, beendete der die Berührung und ließ Snape enttäuscht und vor allem erregt zurück. Wie konnte er es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen den Zaubertränkemeister gerade jetzt zu quälen. Nun, dies war sicherlich der beste Zeitpunkt, aber dennoch war es in höchstem Maße ungryffindorisch!

Snape funkelte den Animagus böse an, und das Lächeln, das sich auf den Zügen des Dunkelhaarigen zeigte, ließ seine Wut nur noch weiter ansteigen. ‚Wie kannst du es...' doch erneut wurde ihm das Wort abgeschnitten, als sich eine kräftige Hand um sein steifes Glied legte und in sanften und doch bestimmten Rhythmen daran auf und ab zu gleiten begann.

Snape richtet sich auf und schaffte es gerade noch sich gegen den Körper hinter sich zu lehnen, bevor ihn seine verbliebenen Kräfte verließen. Er spürte die Hitze, die von dem anderen Mann ausgestrahlt wurde, und als ob es überhaupt noch die Möglichkeit war, seine Erregung wurde gesteigert.

Diese Hand, diese verdammte Hand auf seinem Glied, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Diese Regelmäßigkeit mit der Black an ihm entlang glitt.. Woher hatte er nur gelernt so sadistisch zu sein? Doch es war der falsche Zeitpunkt sich darüber zu alterieren. Vielleicht später, doch jetzt würde er den Hund einfach gewähren lassen ... müssen.

Blacks heiße Zunge glitt über seinen Hals, trieb ihm heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam glitt sie immer höher, hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatte der Animagus sein Ziel erreicht und mit einem süßlich schmerzhaften Biss nahm er Snape' Ohrläppchen in Besitz. Das verführerische Ziehen und Nagen an dieser Stelle, erhöhte die Sinnlichkeit dieser ganzen Situation um ein Vielfaches. Snape konnte gerade noch spüren wie sich die Energien in seinem Inneren sammelten, wie alles um ihn herum zu vibrieren begann und sein ganzer Körper sich auf das Kommende vorbereitete, als ihn ein mächtiger Schub über die Schwelle trug und er mit einem erstickten Keuchen in die feuchte Hand des anderen Mannes kam.

Es war wunderbar, es war atemberaubend, es war einfach unbeschreiblich, wie es sich anfühlte, sich vollkommen in Ekstase zu vergehen, sich einfach nur dahintreiben zu lassen von dieser sinnesraubenden Welle, die alles zu verzehren schien.

Langsam begann sich der schummrige Nebel über seinen Geist zu lichten und er konnte wieder konkrete Formen um sich herum erkennen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er fühlte sich auf gewisse Weise vollkommen leer. Nicht das er gegen diesen Zustand die geringsten Einwände hatte!

‚Revangier dich!' flüsterte ihm eine dumpfe verführerische Stimme ins Ohr, und auch ohne weitere Erklärungen wusste der Zaubertränkemeister was er zu tun hatte. Noch immer etwas zittrig wandte er sich um und blickte nur für einen kurzen Augenblick in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Noch immer war darin dieser Glanz eines hungrigen Tieres zu erkennen, noch immer konnte er dort die Wolllust und Gier erkennen, und auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz behagte, er genoss diesen Ausdruck in Blacks Augen. Galt er schließlich ihm, ihm ganz allein!

Angezogen von den geröteten Lippen des Animagus beugte er sich nach vorne, zögerte einen kurzen Moment und ließ dann seine Zunge über das verführerische Rot gleiten. Diese Lippen schmeckten einfach zu gut um weiter außen vor gelassen zu werden. Gierig nahm Snape sie in Besitz und zog den anderen Mann in einem sinnlichen Kuss. Einladend öffnete Black seinen Mund und verwickelte Snape' eigene Zunge in ein wildes Spiel.

Seine Hände glitten über die maskuline Brust des dunkelhaarigen Mannes, spielten mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und öffneten sie nach und nach. Jeder Zentimeter freigelegte nackte Haut wurde von seinen Fingern sorgfältig untersucht und als er genügend Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, glitt seine Hand unter das störende Hemd. Er konnte die kräftigen Atemzüge seines Gegenübers spüren, die erhitzte Haut, besonders die Brustwarzen des Anderen zogen ihn in ihren Bann. Zuerst zögerlich, doch dann immer sicherer, wechselten sanftes Streichen und Zwicken sich einander ab, brachten den Animagus mehr als einmal zum Stöhnen.

Doch damit wollte sich der Zaubertränkemeister nicht zufrieden geben, er wollte den anderen Mann in den Wahnsinn treiben, wollte dieses Gesicht verschwitzt und lustvoll verzerrt unter sich haben. Er wollte einfach alles!

Mit geübten Fingern öffnete Snape den Verschluss von Blacks Hose und glitt dann unter den Bund dessen Short. Mit der selben Präzision mit der schon zuvor der Animagus den Zaubertränkemeister beglückt hatte, revanchierte sich nun dieser bei dem Dunkelhaarigen. Blacks Augen wandten sich nach oben und das Weiß nahm kontinuierlich an Dominanz zu. ‚Verdammt, Snape!' keuchte Black sichtlich erregt. ‚... ich werde auch nicht jünger! ... Beeil dich!' ergänzte er unter Anstrengung sich zurückzuhalten.

Diese Erkenntnis trieb dem Zaubertränke ein schadenfrohes Lächeln auf die Lippen, und obwohl er selbst auch sehr darauf bedacht war diese Akt so schnell wie möglich zu vollenden, so konnte er nicht umhin, das Flehen des Animagus als äußerst stimulierend zu empfinden. Er genoss es den anderen Mann bittend zu sehen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Black nach ihm flehte! Nach ihm! Außerdem hatte Black selbst nach Revanche verlangt. Hatte er nicht Minuten zuvor nicht selbst das gleiche Spiel abgezogen? Hatte er dem Zaubertränkemeister nicht auch zuerst Erlösung versprochen und sie ihm dann entzogen? Es war durchaus die richtige Art es dem Köter heimzuzahlen.

Doch auch wenn diese Art durchaus seinen Reiz hatte, befriedigen konnte es ihn nicht, und eigentlich wollte er nichts anderes als dem erneuten Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend endlich Abhilfe zu schaffen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und der Zaubertränkemeister hatte den Animagus von seiner störenden Bekleidung befreit. Lasziv benetzte Snape seine Finger mit einer Creme, die er in einer seiner Schubladen seines Schreibtisches aufbewahrte. Allzu langsam glitten seine Finger dem Eingang des Köters entgegen. Als sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, schob Snape vorsichtig einen in die Öffnung und hörte wie der andere Mann gepresst die Luft einsog. Nachdem der Zaubertränkemeister sicher war, fügte er noch einen Finger hinzu und nach einiger Zeit auch noch einen dritten. Der Atem des Animagus wurde immer schneller und Snape spürte wie sich der andere Mann langsam zu bewegen anfing.

Er wusste, dass der Animagus nicht mehr sonderlich lange durchhalten würde, er war schon viel zu erregt um sich noch lange zurückhalten zu können. Also entfernte er seine Finger wieder und positionierte sich stattdessen zwischen den Beinen von Black. Erwartungsvoll blickte der Dunkelhaarige ihn an. Es war in seinen Augen geschrieben, was er wollte, und doch wollte er es aus seinem Mund, von seinen betörenden, geröteten Lippen hören.

‚Sag es!' hauchte der Zaubertränkemeister leise. Er konnte ein leicht sadistisches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, und durch den hasserfüllten Blick, den er von dem Animagus erhielt, verbreiterte sich das Lächeln nur noch mehr. ‚Snape, dafür wirst du...' Doch als Snape den Druck auf den Eingang des anderen Mannes verstärkte, blieben ihm die wüsten Beschimpfungen im Halse stecken. ‚Okay, okay, Snape du bist der Größte, der Schönste, der Sexgott des Jahrtausends. Alle wollen dich, alle lieben dich, aber vor allem ich will dich... Jetzt!'

Snapes Augenbraue wanderte steil nach oben. Auch wenn die Worte keineswegs glaubwürdig waren, war es doch verwunderlich, dass der andere Mann überhaupt so weit gegangen war. Und auch wenn es mehr war als er jemals hören wollte, so war er durchaus mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

Ohne noch ein weiteres sinnloses Wort zu verschwenden, glitt er langsam in den Körper des Animagus, genoss die ihn umhüllende Hitze, wurde fast wahnsinnig bei dem Gedanken sich noch zurückhalten zu müssen. Ein gedehntes Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr und ermutigte ihn sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. Bald war jegliche Zurückhaltung vergessen und er stieß immer tiefer und härten in den Animagus. Tief krallten sich die Finger des anderen Mannes in seinen Rücken. Mit jedem neuen Stoß stöhnte er lustvoll in die Leere vor ihm. Es war unglaublich in welchen Rhythmus sich ihre Körper bewegten, welche perfekte Einheit sie zu bilden schienen.

Er spürte die heiße Nässe auf seinen Bauch, er spürte die Muskeln, die sich immer wieder um sein eigenes Glied zusammenzogen, und kaum hatte Black seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, folgte der Zaubertränkemeister ihm.

Und dieser Orgasmus war um einiges überwältigender als der letzte. Die Welle, die ihn durchflutete war unbeschreiblich. Nichts schien mehr wichtig zu sein, alles verlor an Bedeutung. Er wollte nur für Ewig in diesen Zustand der Ekstase und Lust verbleiben. Wollte niemals wieder dieses Gefühl völliger Freiheit wieder verlieren.

Doch nach und nach ebbten die Welle ab und langsam fand er den Weg in die Realität zurück. Noch immer keuchend ließ er sich auf die Seite fallen und kam auf dem Rücken zum Liegen. Mit geöffneten Augen starrte er auf die Decke ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und leer, er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und alt, und dennoch hätte er sich momentan keinen schöneren Zustand vorstellen können.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit verstrich bevor er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass Black immer noch neben ihm lag. Mit einem Seitenblick vergewisserte er sich, dass der räudige Hund nicht eingeschlafen war ‚Ich hoffe du weißt, dass wir noch lange nicht fertig sein!' hauchte er in das Ohr des Animagus und setzte ein besonders grausam anmutendes Lächeln auf.

Dieser Tag würde noch sehr lang werden, und der Zaubertränkemeister wollte jeden Augenblick so gut nutzen wie es nur ging. Die Grauen Augen des Animagus hefteten sich auf den Professor. ‚Ich würde auch nichts anderes akzeptieren!' antwortete Black mit einem süffisanten Unterton in der Stimme. ‚Na dann wollen wir mal testen wie viel ein Köter wie du aushalten kann!' erwiderte Snape mit leichter Erregung in der Stimme.

Als Snape erwachte, fühlte er sich als hätte ihn eine Horde wilder Drachen überrollt. Sein Kopf brummte, als hätte sich ein ganzer Stamm Hornissen darin eingenistet, und der Geschmack in seinem Mund erinnerte ihn frappierend an eine Tinktur, die vor allem zu Halloween mehrfach zum Erschrecken gebräuchlich war. Von seinen Gliedern wollte er erst gar nicht reden. Es war als würde jeder Knochen in seinem alten Körper gellend aufschreien nur um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Vorsichtig richtete sich der Zaubertränkemeister auf. Versuchte die Schmerzen, die seinen Körper eruptionsartig durchfluteten, zu ignorieren, und startete den ersten Versuch seine Augen zu öffnen.

Fetzen von ersten Erinnerungen tauchten in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Bilder, an die er sich lieber nicht erinnern wollte. Black.. diese verdammte Idiot! War wirklich geschehen, was er befürchtete? Hatte der Köter wirklich die Flasche mit der verhängnisvollen Flüssigkeit umgestoßen und damit erneut eine Kette von unglücklichen Verwicklungen losgetreten? Für einen kurzen Augenblick gab er sich dem Glauben hin, dass er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte, dass nichts von dem geschehen war, was sich kontinuierlich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Es durfte einfach nicht sein!

Doch ein zaghafter Seitenblick zerstörte diesen Eindruck nur allzu schnell. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lag immer noch schlafend der Animagus. Nackt.

Viel zu schnell stand er auf, und musste erst einige Sekunden mit einem Schwindelanfall kämpfen, bevor er sich etwas anziehen konnte.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass der Animagus so dumm gewesen war, und das Fläschchen umgestoßen hatte. Und noch viel weniger konnte er glauben, dass er zwei mal innerhalb eines Tages in solch eine missliche Lage gekommen war.

Mit einem leichten Fußtritt in die Seite versuchte er Black ebenfalls aufzuwecken. ‚Black!' schrie er schon beinahe, und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt für diese Dummheit. Waren seine Kopfschmerzen bis jetzt unerträglich gewesen, schien es ihm als würde sich der Erdboden spalten um ihn einzusaugen.

Ein ärgerliches Ächzen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Animagus entgegen. Auch wenn er sich selbst wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt fühlte, so trieb es ihm dennoch ein sadistisches Lächeln auf die Lippen, dass es seinem Erzfeind nicht viel besser ging als ihm.

Vorsichtig ging der Zaubertränkemeister auf seinen geheimen Vorrat an Zutaten zu und nahm einige Gläser und Fläschchen heraus. Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er sich nicht allmählich einen Vorrat an dem Mittel gegen den Kater eines Aphrodisiakums brauen sollte. Schließlich war der Verbrauch momentan sehr hoch, jedenfalls bei ihm.

Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange und der Trank war fertig. Gierig trank er ihn und wartete darauf, dass sich die Wirkung entfaltete. Die rasenden Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn noch um den Verstand!

Langsam fühlte er das wohlige Ziehen in seinem Magen, und allmählich fühlte er sich wieder wie ein einigermaßen gesunder Mensch. Snape überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, ob er auch dem Hund diesen Trank gegen den schlimmsten Kater seines Lebens verabreichen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Vielleicht standen seine Chancen nicht verprügelt zu werden, etwas höher, als wenn der Animagus sich bester Gesundheit erfreute.

Noch einmal versuchte er Black aufzuwecken. Doch dieses Mal war er weitaus weniger umsichtig als das letzte Mal. Mit befriedigender Genugtuung hörte er das zornige Knurren des Animagus als er ihm erneut einen Tritt in die Seite verpasste. ‚Wach endlich auf!' fuhr Snape den immer noch am Boden liegenden Mann an. Es war kaum zu überhören, dass nichts mehr von der Wirkung des unglücklich verschütteten Trankes übrig war, denn nicht mehr Lust und Begierde schmeichelten seiner Stimme, sondern nur die altbekannte Verachtung, die Teil seines Lebens geworden war.

Ächzend und fluchend erhob sich der Animagus. Mit beiden Händen hielte er seinen Kopf und stieß in regelmäßigen Abständen Verfluchungen verschiedenster Art aus.

‚Bei Merlins Bart, was für ein Alptraum...' gab der räudige Köter kleinlaut von sich und rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen. ‚Danke Black, ich behaupte auch nicht gerne dass du der Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte bist...' erwiderte der Zaubertränkemeister bissig. Am liebsten hätte er den Animagus noch einmal getreten, doch leider würde die Ausrede, dass er den Köter wecken wollte, nicht mehr genügen. ‚Zieh dich an und verschwinde, du Sohn einer dreiköpfigen Hyäne. Und wage es nie wieder in meinen Gemächern gegen irgendeine Art Mobiliar zu schlagen!'

Snape war an seinem Schreibtisch angelangt und überlegte ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war sich auf dem hölzernen Schreibtischstuhl niederzulassen. Einige Stellen seines Körpers schrieen schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran sich irgendwo hinzusetzen gellend auf. Nach kurzem Erwägen entschied er sich dagegen und stützte sich stattdessen betont gelassen auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

Nicht ohne einige Befriedigung sah er Black dabei zu wie er sich ziemlich kränklich aufrichtete. Ein süffisantes Lächeln überzog seine Lippen als ein verräterisches Knacken in den Gelenken seines Erzfeindes ertönte. ‚Der Held von einst ist der Greis von Morgen, nicht wahr mein lieber Black. Wie wohltuend, dass auch bei dir der nagende Zahn der Zeit nicht stillsteht.' Snape legte so viel Verachtung in seine Worte, wie nur irgend möglich. Und auch wenn er sich selbst hundeelend fühlte, die Gewissheit, dass Black noch mehr litt, löste in ihm ein wohliges Gefühl von Genugtuung aus.

‚Was ..' erneutes Reiben an Blacks Schläfen, ‚Was ist passiert? ... Und bitte die Kurzfassung.' gab der Animagus kleinlaut von sich.

‚Nun, durch deine plumpe Demonstration von roher Gewalt hast du es geschafft einen meiner Zaubertränke auszuschütten. Leider enthielt gerade dieser Eine ein sehr stark konzentriertes Aphrodisiakum. Das sowohl dich, wie auch mich, wie ich leidselig zugestehen muss, in geifernde, hormongeladene Primitivlinge verwandelte. Die Folge dessen war, dass wir uns aufeinander gestürzt haben wie wilde Tiere, und auch wenn dir dieser Zustand nichts Neues brachte, so war dies wohl eine Erfahrung die ich gerne ausgelassen hätte.' ...jedenfalls nicht schon wieder.. wie Snape lautlos in Gedanken hinzufügte.

Blacks Gesichtszüge verzogen sich bei jedem Wort, und wahrscheinlich war nicht nur die Verachtung in der Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters dafür verantwortlich, sondern vielmehr dass sich allmählich einige Erinnerungsfetzen in dem Geist des Animagus einstellten.

‚Und warum bei Merlins Bart steht so ein verfluchtes Zeug einfach so auf deinem Tisch, Giftmischer?' konterte der räudige Köter. Und so sehr es Snape zerfraß, es war eine durchaus berechtigte und nicht wirklich unkluge Erwiderung. Sehr ungewohnt für ein wildes Tier wie Black es bekanntermaßen nun mal war.

‚Ich wollte es entsorgen bevor es Schaden anrichten konnte, doch leider habe ich deine Einfältigkeit unterschätzt!' Zugegebenermaßen war dies eine sehr dürftige Erklärung. Und wäre Snape an Blacks Stelle hätte er ihn schon allein deshalb in der Luft zerrissen. Doch anscheinend gab der Köter sich wirklich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden. Jedenfalls erwiderte der Animagus nichts darauf.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit in der Snape immer noch versuchte eine bessere Erklärung für das Vorhandensein des Flakons zu finden, gab Black doch noch etwas von sich. ‚Hab's doch immer schon gewusst, dass diese verdammten Tränke nur Ärger bringen!' Und gab somit zu verstehen, dass er sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden gab.

Dem Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters ausweichend zog sich der Animagus langsam an. Snapes Kopfschmerzen indes nahmen wieder zu und dennoch konnte er nicht umhin den Anblick zu genießen, der sich ihm bot. Blacks Körper war übersät von kleineren und auch etwas größeren Bissspuren. Einige rote Kratzer zogen sich über seinen breiten Rücken, und noch immer lag dieser sinnlich, betörende Duft von Schweiß und Sex in der Luft. Ohne es zu wollen erregte den Zaubertränkemeister dieses Ambiente, und so sehr er sich innerlich auch verachtete dafür. Selbst ohne Zaubertrank fand er den räudigen Köter anziehend, wenn auch nur rein körperlich.

Nun entschied sich der Zaubertränkemeister doch dafür, dass der Schreibtischstuhl eine geeignete Wahl war sich nieder zu lassen. Den gellenden Schmerz an seiner Rückseite ignorierend zog er hastig einige Stück Pergament an sich und blickte stoisch darauf.

‚Sag, Giftmischer, nur theoretisch... steht ab heute jedes Mal solch ein Gebräu auf deinem Schreibtisch wenn ich etwas mit dir zu bereden habe?' Blacks Stimme war verächtlich, abfällig, wie immer und doch, etwas war darin das so gar nicht zu seinem normalen Ton zu passen schien. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wagte jedoch nicht von seinem Pergament aufzusehen. Nur ganz allmählich begriff der Zaubertränkemeister die Bedeutung dieser Worte, die Zweideutigkeit darin. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Animagus ihm ein Angebot unterbreitet hatte?

‚Theoretisch bräuchte man so eine Flasche?' entgegnete der Professor kühl. Auch wenn sich in seinem Inneren etwas anderes abspielte.

‚Wohl kaum, ich denke ich könnte dich auch so auf die Knie zwingen!' entgegnete Black ihm nun sehr viel näher als noch vorhin.

Langsam wagte es Snape aufzusehen und blickte direkt in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht des Animagus. ‚Ich hätte dir überhaupt nicht so etwas Hinterhältiges zugetraut, alte Nebelkrähe. Nächstes Mal spielen wir allerdings nach meinen Spielregeln.. und du lässt deine Gebräue schön im Schränkchen. Haben wir uns verstanden?'

Ungläubig sah der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Gegenüber an. Glaubte Black wirklich das Ganze war nur von ihm inszeniert worden, nur damit er ihn ins Bett, oder vielmehr auf den Fußboden, bringen konnte. Spielte es überhaupt eine Rolle?

Black hatte ihm gerade ein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht! Ein Angebot, dass er so sehr er sich es auch wünschte, nicht ausschlagen konnte. So sehr er den Animagus verachtete, eines konnte er nicht ganz verleugnen, er wollte ihn. Roh, primitiv, aber er wollte ihn. Und welch überraschende Wendung, dem Köter schien es nicht viel anders zu ergehen.

‚Ich nehme das einfach mal als Ja, schließlich hast du mir noch keinen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals geschickt.' Und als ob es noch möglich war, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. Langsam wandte er sich ab und ging in Richtung Tür. Snape wollte ihm noch etwas geringschätziges hinterher rufen, doch zum ersten Mal, so schien es ihm, fehlten ihm die Worte. Erst nachdem das Schloss in den Türrahmen gerastet war, löste sich seine Erstarrung und er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Träumte er?

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war in der er nur in seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte und gedankenverloren vor sich her gestarrt hatte, konnte er später nicht mehr sagen. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Lag ein Fluch oder ein Segen auf ihm? Trieb jemand ein böses Spiel mit ihm? Zwei Tage in denen die Welt auf den Kopf zu stehen schien. Zuerst Potter, der allgegenwärtige Held, dann auch noch sein Onkel, der räudige Köter. Und nun unterbreitete ihm genau dieser auch noch ein Angebot, dass nicht verlockender hätte sein können.

Ein breites Grinsen überzog die schmalen Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters. Die Einsicht, dass es überhaupt keine Rolle spielte darüber nachzudenken, und einfach nur zu genießen, war wohl die beste die er seit Jahren gehabt hatte.

Langsam erhob er sich und warf auf dem Weg zur Dusche seine Kleidung achtlos auf dem Boden. Auch wenn sein müder Körper dagegensprach, er fühlte sich um Jahre jünger.

Langsam durchstreifte der Animagus die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Sein breites Grinsen hatte sich immer noch nicht gelegt und er konnte nicht umhin, seinen Triumph zu genießen. Es war schließlich nicht alltäglich den Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwart hereinzulegen. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, es war zu einfach gewesen. Viel zu einfach. Alles hatte perfekt zusammen gepasst.

Langsam öffnete er die Türe zur Küche von Hogwart. Es genügte ein kurzer Blick und er sah schon für wen er gekommen war. Freundlich lächelnd winkte er Dobby heran, der seiner Aufforderung auch sogleich nachkam. ‚Was kann ich für euch tun Master Black?' stammelte der Hauself in gewohnt demutsvoller Haltung. ‚Du musst das wieder zu Snape bringen. Und pass ja auf, dass er dich nicht erwischt! Und wenn doch dann hast du es nicht von mir bekommen, hast du verstanden?' vorsichtig drückte der Schwarzhaarige dem knochigen Etwas die wohlbekannte rote Phiole in die Hand.

Es war wirklich zu einfach gewesen. Sie lag überraschenderweise vor ihm auf den Tisch und er brauchte nur ein paar Mal auf den Tisch zu hauen um sie umzustoßen. Zu einfach! Er hatte gedacht, dass er zuerst mit dem Zaubertränkemeister eine Rauferei anfangen hätte müssen um an das Regal heran zu kommen. Doch sie lag einfach vor ihm. Als hätte der Zaubertränkemeister nur darauf gewartet. Und auch wenn er nicht dachte, dass er noch einmal den Zaubertrank brauchen würde, so war es ihm lieber noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel zu haben. Sicher war schließlich sicher. Und dieses Mal brauchte er wenigstens nicht wieder Wochen warten, bis er zu Snape ging. Es war wirklich zum Verrückt werden. Er hatte auf jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit gewartet um einen Grund zu haben zu Snape zu gehen. Doch der schwarze Bastard hatte sich seltsam bedeckt gehalten. Und dann endlich. Harry hatte nachsitzen müssen, und als Harry dann heute etwas bedrückt zum Frühstück erschien, hatte Black beschlossen, dass es eine kleine aber dennoch gerechtfertigte Chance war. Endlich hatte er einen Grund gesehen um den alten Zaubertränkemeister heim zu suchen. Noch einmal umspielte ein süffisantes Lächeln seine geröteten Lippen.

‚Jawohl; Master Black.. Wie ihr befiehlt…' tief verbeugend entschwand der Hauself in einen der Gänge.

Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen schloss Black die Küchentür. Viel zu einfach, aber wenn kümmerte es, solange es funktionierte. Lausbübisch pfeifend glitt er in die dunkle Abgeschiedenheit von Hogwarts Gängen. Innerlich gratulierte er sich zu seinem genialen Plan. Es war so einfach gewesen.

FIN


End file.
